Lyssa Simeone
Email: apollodoria27@aol.com Description Eye Color: Deep Blue Hair Color: Jet Black Height: 5'8 Weight: 135 Age: 15 Place of Origin: Heartswood, Andor Stats Rank: Tower Guard Weaopon Score: 15 Philosophy: The Flame and the Void Primary Weapon: Bastard Sword Secondary Weapon: Crossbow Tertiary Weapon: Hand to Hand History Lyssa Simeone's birth is strange to say the least, I'm sure you'll agree, I'm about to tell a story of great peril, struggle, and love. Lyssa was born of all people to an Aes Sedai named Sirayn Simeone, a Green ajah Sister who belonged to the Tower. Born into the large clan family called the Simeone clan, who lived in a place called Heartswood within the nation of Andor. Ruled by a single leader or a matriarch of the family, always a woman, forever a strong and fierce woman. Sirayn a petite woman bore two children in Heartswood, where she returned after finding out she was carrying, twin children, a boy and a girl. Her brother Solin born looking like a father he would never meet but only with his mothers storm gray eyes and Lys born looking like her mother but only with her father's blue eyes and his height. Soon after Sirayn gave birth to her two children she had to leave to take up her duties at the tower once more, the children had to stay with her family to be looked over, for it would never do that the tower found out she had children. If they knew they would surely take the children from her and foster them out, Sirayn would never see them again. So Sirayn left her children though she was heartbroken and returned to tower, leaving them in the charge of the Simeone family and to be raised by a sister very much like herself named, Sjanna. This woman would go onto to raised Lyssa as her own, treating her as the Simeone's had always treated their children. With love but also with a constant push to do better, be better, be the best. In this family the girls and the boys were taught the same thing, Lyssa learned to hunt, to fish, to clean her kills, and to survive in the wilderness by the time she was eleven. She often wrestled with her older cousins and had even been known to win, she played in the woods and a spent large amounts of time fighting with wooden sticks. Lyssa had a normal childhood and grew along the side of her brother Solin, they were close but he didn't seem to show the same interest in wrestling and hunting that she did. He liked to spend his days in his room reading and researching, or playing stones. Lyssa was blessed in that she knew who her mother was and also knew her mother was a Sedai. The Aes Sedai had become the leader of the clan after her mothers death and provided not only for her two children but for the rest of the clan. Sirayn loved her children deeply and Lys knew this, on her birthday she received special gifts, things from the great city of Tar Valon where her mother lived. Sirayn sent them letters telling of her life within the city and the way it was to be Aes Sedai. Lyssa often felt upset at not ever seeing her mother, however she understood her mothers sacrifice and forgave her for it, hoping to one day be as strong as her mother. When Lyssa was 15 she decided to leave for the tower, she wanted to be tested to be a Sedai like her mother. To hold the power in her hand and fight for what was right. Solin came with her for he wanted to immerse himself within the famous Tower library. They set out for the journey from Andor to Tar Valon, provisions which came from their family and enough coin to get them by. Two trusty horses to help them find their way and the determination to get there, though mostly on Lyssa's part. As they rode along Lyssa thought of the secret she had learned the year before, Sirayn had sent her a long letter, longer in fact than any she had ever sent before. Telling her a story of a love deep and how it had been lost. She wrote about a trip to a far away city and a night that would change Sirayn and Lyssa's life forever. When Sirayn was young she traveled to a city called Ebou Dar, while there she was attacked by a man and raped as her love sat drinking himself into a stupor when as her warder he should have been protecting her. So Lyssa had found out the she was created in violence and that made her thirst for revenge, she wanted to kill this man that was her father. Yet she had been told that he was dead and that she couldn't kill the dead. Lyssa and Solin made it to the Tower and headed up to ask permission to see the Mistress of Novices. She knew the workings of the tower through her mother and was accustomed to the sight of Tar Valon from the many pictures her mother had sent her. She was dazzled but tried her best to pretend that she wasn't in front of her brother, who always seemed to much smarter and worldly than herself. After petitioning at the tower she was granted permission to go before the Mistress of Novices, she entered the room with great joy and left in great anger. She had tested false, she could not channel like her mother and would not hold the power in the palm of her hand, but she could fight evil as her mother did. So with anger filling her she walked over to the Warders Yard and asked to become a Warder... Category:WS 14 Category:Tower Guard Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios